This specification relates to the field of software applications. More specifically, the present invention is in the technical field of software formation automation.
Over the past decade, electronic commerce has continued to grow rapidly. Ecommerce suppliers and companies are quickly outpacing the growth of many brick-and-mortar retail stores. Many of these ecommerce entities establish themselves as a simple virtual entity front on the Internet. However, after a point many of these companies decide to convert their virtual entity into a real-world, legal entity such as a corporation or a limited liability company (LLC). However, these ecommerce entities have no way to track the value of their ecommerce entity assets or brand. Alternatively, some ecommerce entities may expend great resources to create a legal entity first before creating their ecommerce entity, only to have the ecommerce entity fail to achieve a viable market position.
Additionally, the rise of top-level domains (TLDs), generic top-level domains (gTLDs), and pseudo-top-level domains (pTLDs) has further expanded ecommerce entity proliferation and system expansion. Initial investors may start building systems in conjunction with a promising domain upon which to build an ecommerce entity, forming the basis of the ecommerce brand. Further, development of these promising domains through traditional website and marketplace creation methods has proven inefficient and insufficient to create viable ecommerce entities.
Moreover, managing the development of multiple related domains is challenging, and existing software is primarily designed to build out and manage one domain at a time. Efficient and effective scaling has also been a challenge when dealing with multiple domains. Combining the concepts of domain management, domain creation, ecommerce entity valuation, and distributed entity development has proved problematic, if not impossible, when attempted by traditional systems.